Because You Make Me Happy
by eileithyiakudo
Summary: There is this rumor about Kamiya Hiroshi dating Irino Miyu, and people are curious about the truth. OnoMiya. BL.


**A/N : This time thanks to n_nami for betaing my fic! Love you lots *hugs***

 **THIS STORY IS PURE FICTION (unfortunately), it doesn't relate with any events in the real life. It's just a part of my imaginations :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Because You Make Me Happy"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Recently there is a rumor spreading around, saying that Kamiya Hiroshi is currently dating Irino Miyu. Is that rumor true? Please tell me the truth."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kamiya stared at the letter. He's hosting DGS now, with Ono—as always—and two guests, Nakamura Yuuichi and Sugita Tomokazu.

"We want to know, too," Nakamura said. Kamiya blinked and looked up at his fellow _seiyuu_. Ono had an unreadable expression on his face.

"I am not," Kamiya stated, looking at the faces around him.

"Really?" Sugita is clearly unconvinced.

"Yes. I am not dating him." Kamiya said again with emphasis.

"Really?" This time Ono repeats Sugita's word, and Kamiya raises an eyebrow at him.

"What?! You believed that rumor too?!"

"Yes, I did," Ono nodded, his voice sincere. Kamiya stared at him, speechless.

"That's ridiculous. I mean, if I'll _ever_ date someone I _will_ tell you. Why didn't you talk to me first?" Kamiya asked Ono in an annoyed tone. He can't believe _of all people_ , Ono trusted that rumor.

"I'm sorry. It's just that the rumor is very convincing." Ono said flatly, his expression still unreadable. It annoyed Kamiya even more. He tried hard not to hit the man in front of him with his script.

"It is." Sugita justified Ono's word.

"What part of it is convincing?!" Kamiya raised his voice. He never liked rumors about himself in the first place. Why did people always claim something they thought as the truth when they didn't even know anything about him?

"You are really mad about this, aren't you?" Nakamura was surprised.

"I am!" Kamiya insisted. "I can't believe people suggest something like that."

"But there's a reason for it. I mean, look at you two. Going to the beach together—"

"That's work." Kamiya interrupted Nakamura, but the man kept talking.

"—and having lunch together pretty often—"

"I'm having lunch with you guys too, right?"

"—talking about each other a lot—"

"How come that leads people to believe that we are dating? I mean, I talk about you too—"

"—not as much as you tend to talk about Irino-kun. Besides, he drove you home the other day—"

"Ono-kun drives me home _almost_ every day."

"—watching that movie in the movie theater during the holidays—"

"That's called hanging out, stupid." Kamiya rolled his eyes. "You do that with friends, you know." Why did all of that make people think that he was dating Miyu? It's absurd!

"You're happy," Ono threw in, which made the three men look at him. "Because he makes you happy."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kamiya asked. His eyes met Ono's sad eyes.

"Remember your last birthday? He sent a present to your house, and when you opened it, it's just... that was an expression I've never seen before." Ono huffed, and Kamiya can't pinpoint whether he is mad or happy or even sad.

Ono continued, "well, of course I know what you look like when you're happy, I saw that many times before, but whenever you are near Irino-kun, it's just… you have this…dazzling smile, and when you laugh with him it sounds… so crisp and beautiful and…. happy. That's something you never do with anyone else. That's why whenever I see you with him, I think 'ah, this person can make Kamiya-san _that_ happy.'"

Silence fell between them. Kamiya stared at Ono blankly, without knowing what to say. Ono met his eyes with a frown and a hint of a sad smile curved into his lips. Kamiya felt a pang in his chest, and suddenly every beat of his heart seemed to hurt.

"The aura, right." Sugita broke the silence. Kamiya tore his focus away from Ono to see a knowing look on Sugita's face. "Your aura when you're around Irino-kun is different."

"It's not like I'm dating everyone that makes me happy." Kamiya objected. "More importantly, I don't date _him_. So for our listeners, please don't make any assumptions if you don't know clearly what's going on. Let's head to the next letter…"

They continued the program as usual, and the dating talk didn't come up again until the program ended. Kamiya couldn't forget about it, though. There was this strange feeling whenever he looked at Ono, who, however, was already back in his work mode.

.

.

.

.

"We're here, Kamiya-san." Ono said, an hour after the program ended. As usual, he had driven Kamiya home. They never talk a lot on the way home. Despite that, Kamiya looked like he was lost in his own thoughts, more so than usual.

"Kamiya-san?" Ono repeated, and Kamiya blinked. Clearly, he was caught off balance.

"Oh, right." Kamiya picked up his bag, but he didn't open the door.

"You want me to open the door for you?" Ono joked, smiling at him to hide his sudden nervousness.

" _Ne_ , Ono-kun."

"Yes?" Ono felt something curl in his stomach, because Kamiya seemed serious and he knew that something was going on. But Kamiya didn't explain at first, he just looked at him, which made Ono even more nervous.

"Is there something bothering you?" Ono finally asked. Kamiya turned his head towards the window and bit his lower lip, obviously trying to arrange his words. Ono stayed still in his place, clenching his hands around the steering wheel, waiting for whatever would come up.

"I'm happy with you too, you know," Kamiya said quietly. This time, Ono blinked. Kamiya shot him a look from the corner of his eye, a soft smile on his lips. Ono felt like his heart suddenly stopped. He used to believe that something was going on between Kamiya and him. But with Kamiya's dating rumor spreading around, and the way Kamiya treated Irino, he doesn't know what to believe anymore.

"Maybe I never look like I am, and I never admit it aloud too…. But I'm happy with you, in a different way."

Ono stared at Kamiya in disbelief.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes. It's just…"

"You know, for me, rather than someone who makes me happy all the time, I prefer someone who will laugh and cry with me, who will cheer me up when I feel dejected, who will hug me when I'm sad. I'd rather want someone who will never walk away from me no matter what happens, who'll stay with me in happiness and sadness."

Silence. Kamiya took a deep breath. A faint blush crept up his cheeks when he added, "And I've already found that someone."

He looked at Ono. But Ono couldn't say anything; he gaped at Kamiya, at a loss for words.

"Do you know what I mean?" Kamiya asked after they stared at each other for a long minute.

"Yeah, I do." Ono mumbled.

"So?" Kamiya asked in an impatient tone.

"That was a very sweet confession. Can you repeat it once more?" Ono smiled innocently, and Kamiya hit him with his bag. He left the car and slammed the door shut, but Ono could see the adorable pout on his face.

"Kamiya-san!" Ono called amused through the open window.

Kamiya ignored him and walked to the door of his apartment building, only then looking back at Ono once more—who couldn't help but grin after him—and shouting,

"Forget it, idiot!" And with that he entered his house and slammed that door shut, too.

.

.

.

Just a minute later Kamiya's phone buzzed as a text from Ono arrived.

 _I will pick you up tomorrow at 9. Love you too._

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : Well, let's just think for this story's sake that Ono-san and Kamiya-san are in an ambiguous relationship (I mean they are not dating but they are not just friends either). The whole point of this is Kamiya-san trying to say 'can't you feel my love towards you?' to Ono-san, and of course—Ono-san is trying to make Kamiya-san confess to him ^^  
So…. Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
